


Infusion Inks - Slam Dunk

by ShadeWriter13



Series: Infusion Inks [4]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Space Jam (1996)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Corruption, F/F, Mind Manipulation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: Madame Mouse stages a photoshoot at a local basketball court, eager to rope in a new star player to the team.
Relationships: Minnie Mouse/Lola Bunny
Series: Infusion Inks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626766





	Infusion Inks - Slam Dunk

Infusion Inks – Slam Dunk

The basketball court was a buzz with movement, flashing lights, and shouts. Excitement was in the air and everyone would be talking about this for the next few days. But it wasn’t due to a game being played but rather a different event.

Branching out to new pursuits, Minnie ‘Madame’ Mouse had taken to working as a model and pin up girl for different magazines. Today’s theme was sports and with her new height, Madame instantly suggested basketball. Charmed by her personality (And body), the magazine quickly agreed and had booked an out door court to shoot on.

So, there she was for the last few days, working up a sweat as the photographers eagerly took shots of her sweat covered skin. And she was clad to show it off. A rather tight sports top that left her midriff uncovered and a pair of sport shorts that hugged her bottom just right, Madame was a sexy athletic goddess on the court. She’d even convinced Specs to splice a bit of Wonder Woman into her infusion, just enough to give her toned and noticeable muscles to go with her shoot. There was just one problem.

Madame was sultry, erotic, and alluring. Her poses commanded attention and left those who saw her flush with embarrassment or desire. And there was more than one ‘she knows how to handle balls’ jokes made during those days. But this last part was only half true.

Madame simply stunk at actually playing basketball.

She could do all sorts of poses; leaning against the goalpost, bending over to recover balls, even simple jumps and throws but beyond that? She was out of her depth. Every action shot they tried was a mess, every pass ended in someone getting beaned and somehow, she got tangled in the hoop’s netting when going for a dunk. As a model she was perfect, but Madame in motion that was more than swaying left people snickering. Which was a problem as the magazine she’d been hired by wanted more than static poses.

Madame sat on the metal bleachers next to the concrete court, taking a long drink from her water bottle. Her eyes lazily drifted over to the people just behind the chain link fence that surrounded the court. While some where there out of curiosity or to catch a glimpse of her, others were there for another reason. Paparazzi where looking for any rumor, weakness, or dirt they could find on her. And the rumors already started; that she was nothing more than a singer, a pair of tits, and a hooker that slept her way to the top.

“Not completely wrong.” Madame thought to herself as she toweled off. Her failure the last few days had only made the tabloids pick her apart bit by bit, asking if this was as far as her own basketballs could take her. It wasn’t entirely her fault, her normal size prevented her from enjoying basketball and building up the skills needed.

To make matters worse, the few coaches they brought in were too busy ogling her or too strict. She needed someone more her speed, and with a body to match. But Clarabelle and Daisy were also new to the sport while Dolores also had little experience with it. This left her with rather few options.

“Well, I just need to go out and find my own, don’t I?” Madame thought to herself as she tossed the towel over the fence with a wink and a blown kiss. The fight over it was amusing but it was a different reaction she wanted to see. Of someone in a pulled up white hoodie walking away in the heat. A hoodie that did little to hide the rabbit ears and blonde hair that poked out. Madame had noticed the figure on the first day of shooting and had tried to keep tabs on the female figure. The hoodie did little to hide the figure, though Madame recalled it being more voluptuous.

This is of course, if Madame was right about who it was otherwise this was a waste of time. She had suggested this court when it came to reserving a site for the photoshoot, just to have a chance of luring the figure out. She realized even before the shoot who would be perfect to coach her. It was simply planting the seeds and then following up on it.

But she gave a sly grin as she struck a pose for the crowd. Mainly to distract them from paying attention to Daisy (disguised as a younger teen goose of all things) from following the white hoodie figure. Madame chuckled as she made her way over to the lead photographer to call it a day.

The hoodie wearing figure sighed as they walked into a diner a couple blocks away. The counter girl waved and walked them over to a certain booth. After all, they were a regular and liked to sit there most days. After taking the usual order, the counter girl left them to themselves as the figure pulled down the hood.

Lola Bunny sighed as she stared out the window, watching people go by. She’d lived in the area for a good while and this was her favorite place to come when feeling down. Their carrot soda and casserole were a great pick me up, especially on days like this.

A friend had told her about the shoot at the basketball court so the Bunny had swung by to take a look. She tried to disguise herself as by contract, she wasn’t allowed to go near any basketball courts. At least until the new movie came out but she wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to appear in that.

After all, Warner Brothers had asked Lola to lose more of her athletic and teasing nature only to ask for more…, Looney experience on screen. And she had tried to do so only to have been met with a split reception from the fanbase. So, she wasn’t sure which form she’d take in the movie. Who knows, maybe they’d just make a brand-new Lola to replace her. Or just write her out entirely to avoid some backlash.

Lola sighed as she looked down at her body. Since the redesign she’d felt trapped in this rather frumpy body. At least it was easier to fit into things but still, she went from an 8-9 down to a 5-6, but more than anything it wasn’t her looks that bothered her. It was the loss of her physique and her skills that bugged Lola the most. She was a strong and skilled player; someone girls could look up and say they wanted to be. Now she was just another… Looney Tune. She didn’t feel all that different anymore.

Lola just felt like “Wackier, obsessed Female Bugs” in her role now.

“Wonder if this is how all the leading ladies feel like.” She muttered to herself as her food arrived. Lola sighed as she dug into her casserole, the strong carroty taste helping her to feel better. So alone in her thoughts she didn’t register the door, or the figure coming close to her. A figure that earned a few gasps and even a picture or two.

“Lola? Lola Bunny is that you?” Came a voice.

Lola looked up and did a spit take. Standing beside her booth was none other than; Minnie Mouse. Clad in a pink sundress and bow, the starlet waved at her with a calming smile on her face. She gestured at the open seat.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you. Do you mind if I sit down? We can catch up with each other.” Minnie asked, hoping to get some time with an old friend again. To pull off what she hoped, Madame needed to exit the stage, so she had shown back up as her ‘proper’ self to see Lola.

“Oh! Yeah, no problem. Pull up a seat.” Lola blabbered out. She wasn’t star struck but the mouse but running into the ‘first lady’ of toons and an old friend, in a run-down diner wasn’t something she expected to do today. The bunny quickly tried to make herself look more presentable as Minnie sat down across from her.

The two quickly started talking, having become friends a few months after Lola made the scene. She wasn’t the first ‘Mrs. Bunny’ to show up but Minnie had taken a liking to her. Back then it was a breath of fresh air to have a spunkier girl and one that could use her feminine charms, at least in cartoons. Particularly their brand of cartoons, girls were either docile or cutesy but Lola was one of the firsts of that change.

Thus, the two had been, not close friends but at least good friends. Rival companies tended to keep them at arm’s length anyway. Minnie had however always tried to help Lola out when she started falling on hard times. Something Lola was always thankful for.

No surprise then how fast they lost track of time; chatting about other friends they kept in contact with, their careers, more personal issues and gossip. A lot of gossip. After all, the two were used to jumping from topic to topic, eager to hear what the other was up to. When Minnie had felt Lola had gotten comfortable enough, she decided to steer the conversation to the main ‘topic’.

“So, what do you think of that ‘Madame’ character?” Minnie asked as she poked the remains of her salad with a fork. The twitch of Lola’s eyebrow signaled the start of her annoyance.

“Big tits Mcgee? She’s probably got more air in her than most basketballs.” Lola muttered, taking a long hard drink of her 5th carrot juice, “She gets to prance around and dangle all the boys on. Hussy that one is.”

“Says the girl that would use her own looks for her own ends.” Minnie countered. It was true, back in the day Lola was a charmer.

“I was smart in my way of charming them, from little damsel to femme fatale. I could shift gears is what I’m saying, able to suit the mood!” Lola said with a bit of a slur and anger in her voice, “What does MA-DAME do? Bend the fuck over!” The bunny slammed the now empty glass on the table, causing the rest of the dinner ware to clatter from the shock.

“Tell me how you really feel Lola.” Minnie said, trying to put a little bit of agreement in her voice. This WAS Minnie herself Lola was talking about even if she didn’t know it.

“Scatterbrained blow up doll gets to bounce around and get all the fame and what do we get? You get to be shackled to Mickey as his ‘girl’ and I’m force to ‘downgrade’ so I can ‘appeal to the masses’ or so I don’t cause a controversy’ or something. I LIKED being an Action girl damnit!” Lola almost border line shouted at the mouse.

“Somebody is jealous” Minnie said, waving a finger at her friend to reprimand her.

“OF that Barbie doll! Minnie you’ve lost your mind, I’m not jealous!” Lola exclaimed, smoke starting to below from her ears. To which Minnie just gave a ‘tut tut’.

“Bimbo she might be, Madame is out there living her life how she wants to because it’s what she wants to do. Singing because she likes it, Sports because she wanted to as a kid, entertaining because it’s in her blood.” Minnie explained as she took a drink herself.

“Who are you, president of her fan club?” Lola grumbled only for a magazine to be put down in front of her. Front cover of course, showing off Madame.

“Well no but I do like to keep my eye on budding talent.” Minnie said with a smile, “After all, I kept an eye on you.”

“And a fat lot of good that did.” Lola flicked the zine away with her hand, “Producers don’t have a clue of what to do with me.”

“Indeed. So, you’re lashing out at this Madame figure. You see yourself in her don’t you Lola?” Minnie pressed on, hoping to get at the thread of the matter.

“…., okay a little.” Lola admitted, sinking down into her side of the booth some more. “I dunno, maybe I was made at the wrong time and it just riles me up that she gets all the attention now without getting the flak.” The bunny sighed as she took another drink of her juice.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say she’s not getting any flak but she’s staying away from kids so she’s not as…, targeted?” Minnie offered. Part of her was pained to see Lola like this, a strong will girl like her looking like the saddest wet sack in the pile. Which is why Minnie was sure Lola would be accepting of the offer. 

“Lola…,” Minnie started as her voice dropped in volume and she waved the Bunny to lean closer, “What if I told you there was a way to show this Madame up?”

“I’d say you’re lying.” Lola stated with a hard look on her face.

“I’m serious, there’s a way to show that tart up. And what’s more, I think it’ll let you get your old form back. Come on, what better way of showing her up than going there tomorrow and dunking the gosh darn lights out of her in front of the cameras. Think about it, ‘Lola Slams Madame; return of the Star player’.” Minnie explained, her hands out stretched to ether side of her to show the size of such a headline. 

Lola seemed to think about it. Minnie could see the wheels in her head start to turn. The mouse was playing towards Lola’s competitiveness. That and the fact she’d be on the court once more, a desire she’d expressed to Minnie several times over drinks, should make Lola at least ask more about the deal.

“Fine, what is it?” Lola asked before pointing a finger at Minnie, “It better not be one of those weird science things from some ‘kid genius’ lab or something.”

“No no, I mean it is Science but nothing like them. Come on, we can’t talk here.” Minnie said as she left money for a tip and stood up. Though she did note the idea of ‘kid genius’ and knew a few. Perhaps Specs could look into them later.

The two paid for their meals and took a cab back to Lola’s place. A middle tier apartment a couple blocks away that favored discretion when it came to its tenets. Former B-C level stars, or well known for the wrong reasons. Minnie was sure she saw a few recognizable faces and kept a mental list of others she might talk to later.

Lola’s place was a simple Studio apartment; kitchen and living area right there at the door with a bed set up further back. A bathroom door and closet were put away into the corners of the room. A few weights and stretch bands were scattered around and the wall had several pictures of the bunny’s Space Jam days. Including a signed picture taken during the after opening night, done by all of the cast. Including Michel Jorden’s handwriting off in a corner. A simple and effective living arrangement, just how Lola liked it. The Bunny had told Minnie several times that one of the Rabbit holes costed too much these days so something like this suited her.

Lola grabbed another drink from her fridge and sat down on her couch, unzipping her hoodie to show the pink blouse she was supposed to wear. Minnie for her part sat on the nearby chair. The two chatted a bit more about different subjects. Minnie had gotten her friend this far; she’d let Lola take the lead for the next step.

“So. Showing up Madame. How does one do?” Lola finally asked, a sense of worry and curiosity in her voice. She wasn’t sure what the mouse had meant about ‘getting her figure back’ but she was willing to take a shot.

“Well I _could_ give you all the technical details…,” Minnie said as she reached into her bag, “But I know how much you like learning by doing so here.”

Lola watched as Minnie brought out a few travel bottles from her purse, each one shining with a strange liquid inside. The mouse simply put them on the small coffee table in front of her, right next to Lola’s drink. The bunny picked one up and looked at what lay inside.

“What we gonna spike her drinks so she gets hiccups for the shooting? All that extra bouncing will just make her look better for the guys don’t you think?” Lola quipped, setting the bottle back down.

Minnie sighed. Lola’s bitterness mixed with her drinking (Hard Carrot Juice, what can you do?) was going to make this a tad harder. Or at least more annoying to get through. Minnie picked up one, attached a perfume spray nozzle to it, and applied it to herself.

Lola watched as Minnie’s face seemed to, at least her eyes, bend and stretch. Her large nose shrank back closer to her face, and her mouth started to form a small outward muzzle. Her black fur turned to a more whitish pink color. Minnie’s head became less circle shape and even her ears started shift from the perfect round shapes to something closer to actual mouse ears. Dirty blonde hair sprang up from her head and cascaded down her back.

It wasn’t a perfect fit, but Minnie’s face had turned into a proxy of Gadget Hackwrench, the lead female from Rescue Rangers.

“…Buh?” Lola blurted out, as she rubbed her eyes. She then took a long hard look at her drink. “You didn’t spike this did you? Or maybe it’s expired?”

“You aren’t seeing things Lola.” Minnie confirmed, “But rather a new invention I’ve had the pleasure of assisting with. It lets you take the appearance of someone else, far more believable and real than the quick cartoon visual gag. You know the one where say Bugs turns into the president for a second.”

Lola nodded as her hands slowly came up to Minnie’s face and started to feel her friend. She couldn’t’ believe it, this was real. The mouse’s face had changed, but was that all it could do?

“But it’s just face isn’t it? I mean Gadget is smaller than you, what happens if…” Lola started to ask as Minnie took another bottle and applied it to herself.

Her ears shifted to the side of her head, and her animal face shank back, turning into a more human face. Her longer blonde hair turned a jet black, and Minnie’s small body started to grow in height till she was a little taller than Lola. The mouse’s fur receded back showing off a tanned skin that grew a few hues darker. Minnie’s red dress split apart to form a cropped tube top and matching puffy pants.

“…. Jasmine?!?” Lola asked as her jaw hit the floor.

Indeed, a proxy of the Arabian princess stood before her. Some of the details were wrong; ears were still too big, her hair wasn’t set right, clothing was off, and it might not have been the right color on the skin tone. That had been the same with Gadget though. Not a clear double but close enough.

“As you can see,” Minnie said as she started to move around, “It doesn’t do just faces either. Now instead of casting Jasmine all the time, I could take the role. Or maybe the princess would like to do something else besides being with Aladdin and Genie all the time. Hmm, a short where all the princesses get swapped around and we have to figure out who’s who. That’d be interesting.” Minnie mused with a hand to her chin.

“So…, you can get anyone’s figure this way?” Lola asked looking at the bottles. Minnie could see the ideas flowing in her head.

“Eyup. This isn’t some ‘special stuff’, or anything like that. It’s the real deal.” Minnie explained, a glint forming in her eye and a sly smile on her lips, “Though I do believe there are limits. I mean I could maybe take Genie’s form but that wouldn’t give me his cosmic powers. Still, I tried what was her name…, She Hulk yes. I tried her and I got, ‘ripped’ is the term I believe but I couldn’t lift dump trucks like she could.”

Lola started to tune Minnie out as the mouse went on to explain it some more, cartoon physics and all. The point was, as Lola understood it, she could get her old figure, maybe even start competing again. With her skills, she could simply pick up and DUNK Madame into a hoop and steal the show.

“Lola!” Minnie called, snapping her out of her thoughts. The Bunny looked up at the Mouse turned human and saw her dangling a bottle before her eyes. “Would you like to give it a shot.?”

“Sold.” Lola said standing up and grabbing the bottle from her. Before Minnie could do anything, Lola slammed the bottle back in one gulp. She smacked her lips and rubbed her tongue at the roof of her mouth. It had a rather odd and almost foul taste to it. Then she saw the look on Minnie’s Face.

“Um Lola?” Minnie started, a tone of worry in her voice, “We tend to make new users…, bathe in it, not drink it.”

“You could have TOLD ME!” Lola shouted at her friend. She knew it was a bad idea but she was too beside herself and possibly drunk to turn down an offer like that. But something started to happen to her before she really started to tear into Minnie.

Her stomach grumbled and churned. She felt queasy, sure that she was going to be losing that casserole she had earlier. With a rumbling sound that sent her trembling, a sense of warm started to pass through Lola’s body. The noise stopped for a moment before it returned. Only at a lower frequency. It felt pretty good all things considering, like sitting in a vibrating chair.

Lola’s stomach started to stretch out in height, then narrow down on the sides. Her flattish gut suddenly stiffened and the definitions of her muscles began to solidify into a notable appearance. Her hips widened out, bursting through the weak shorts she had previously had on along with her underwear.

“Oh god it’s happening, it’s really happening!” Lola cried, a blush on her face as the warm continued to pass over her body.

Her torso started to slim down as her thighs grew thick. Normally, Lola would slap someone if they made the comment, but she bit her lip as started to gain ‘child bearing hips’. As her legs turned into well trained and toned limbs, her chest and bottom surged forth. The couch creaked at the extra weight her ass was getting, and her poor dinky blouse ripped down the middle as her new breasts shot forward. Lola moaned as another wave of change fell over her, starting with her face contorting back to her former cute yet sultry look, and her hair grew longer. Finally, a wave of growth passed through her, giving her muscles she had never had before.

Lola sat there, gasping for air as she looked down at her body. Gone was the plain and frumpy, she had well built, buxom, and athletic physique. No longer the comedic, Bugs obsessed girl; no, she had the body of an athlete, a warrior, an Amazon. Not as large as Madame’s assets, Lola guessed her own body could stand up to the icon that was Wonder Woman and pull ahead in several categories.

“Oh, this feels soooo good.” Lola said as she brought her strong hands up to caress her new orbs. Strong and springy, no way did they feel full of air and silicone, theses were the real god given goods. Well as ‘real’ as any Toon could be. Her hands slowly drifted downward, feeling the muscles of her stomach, almost purring to herself.

Minnie for her part just enjoyed the show that was this bunny amazon starting to move and almost hump the couch she was on. Lola was back and too far gone from the Infusion to really care who was around her right now.

“It feels goooooooooood to be back. Mmm does it always feel this good?” Lola huskily asked. Drunk on the warmth feeling of the change, she didn’t care how wet she was getting in front of Minnie. She had to have something in her. “Under my bed, please, there’s a box... get it out.” Lola begged as her fingers started to tease her folds.

Minnie nodded and walked over to the bed, taking herself out of Lola’s line of sight. As she did so, the mouse took a bottle out of her purse and downed it instantly herself. A familiar warmth passed over her body; the changes causing her Jasmine outfit to be shredded by massive breasts, hips and an ass no princess should ever be seen having. With her new longer limbs, she was easily able to find the box Lola asked for. Though the bunny’s wanton moans were a distraction, Minnie knew they were the herald of what would soon happen. Minnie opened the box and gained a sly grin.

Lola groaned as she stuck in a second finger into her pussy. It still wasn’t enough, she needed Minnie to get back with it. Her new body was too big for her fingers to do more than just inch her closer to the finish. Lola demanded more now…

“Called me a bimbo but look at you now, too hot and bothered to even get off the couch.”

Lola’s eyes shot open at the new voice in the room. A voice like velvet that she’d heard in interviews and just this afternoon at the basketball court. There, fully nude as she was, stood Madame mouse. Well not fully nude, she had one thing on; a large, carrot shaped strap on.

“You, how’d you get in here you hus…” Lola started to curse and cover up but she took another look at the buxom mouse. The smile she wore, the twinkle in her eye, the purse at her feet.

“…. Minnie?” Lola asked as Madame moved forward until their breasts were mashed together. Lola moaned as the larger boobs were pressed flat against her stronger toned ones. Madame seemed skilled in using her breasts to please women, carefully gliding her nipples around Lola’s. The bunny gave a hearty moan as her new breasts were teased.

“In the flesh. God one change in and you’re a slut. I honestly thought you were stronger than this Lola.” Minnie said pulling back a bit and replacing her boobs with her hands. Her fingers danced over Lola’s skin, massaged her boobs and made circles around her areolas. “I had a whole plan of seducing you but damn girl I wasn’t expecting to be this easy.”

“You have… a lot of explain for.” Lola huffed out as her eyes wandered over Madame’s body, “Just get me on the bed.”

Madame pulled her up off the couch and led her to the bed. With a practiced motion, she took the position on top of Lola and penetrated her with the strap on, Lola’s pussy clamping down hard the moment it entered. The bunny moaned and bit her lip as Madame gripped her hips. The mouse began to lay into her roughly, Lola already so soaked the need to go slow was long gone. Crazy with desire and a need to feel more, the bunny pushed her hips to meet Madame’s thrusts. Lola’s toned huge ass started to lift off the bed as the two rocked against each other, Lola’s moans reaching higher and higher.

“Oh my god yes… more Minnie! MORE MADAME!” Lola begged as she reached up and pulled Madame down into an embrace, thrusting her tongue into Madame’s mouth. For her part, Madame had expected her to be aggressive and was ready. Madame pinned the bunny’s tongue down and let go of her hips, only to grab hold of her beach ball boobs. Moaning, the mouse pushed Lola back down before sliding the toy almost completely out and ramming it home. Lola lost it as the walls of her pussy tightened around the intruder and she started to cum.

Madame let her new lover spasm against her, the girlish spray starting to pool below her, and waited until Lola was done and recovered before starting to work the toy in and out of her once more. Lola’s coos turned to moans, and the lurid smacking noises between their thighs spurred Madame to continue thrusting.

“Nnhhhh, oh god, gonna, gonna…, big one…” Lola moaned as she was plowed. Madame had taken the largest one from her toy collection, something Lola would only use after carefully preparing. Thanks to the transformation though, Lola relished the chance to be so stuffed full. 

“Go on, you don’t need to hold back on my account. Cum baby.” Madame whispered.

Once more, Lola cries out in bliss. Clutching at her heaving breasts, she clamps down hard on the strap on as her pussy erupts more fem cum. The smell of raw musky sex spreading over the bed and the apartment. Lola lay there, body quivering as she slowly recovered.

“Is that all you have? Disappointed.” Madame said with a pouty smile on her face, further teasing Lola on the bed. The bunny just got a grin of her own.

“Not in the slightest.” Lola shot back, an evil glint in her eyes.

Madame soon found herself on the bed, face down and taking it just as hard as she gave. Lola had a lot of pent of feelings to work through but Madame was going to love every minute of it. Especially when Lola showed off a strange fixation on leather and whips.

The following day, the photo crew showed up at the basketball court only to discover an enviable sight. Two tall, toned, and buxom figures stood before them. One was of course Madame Mouse, clad in a skimpy basketball outfit, while the figure next to her wear the same, just in reverse. Black and Red instead of white and blue, red lips and dark eyeshadow; the mysterious chocolate furred athlete showed off her skills with a ball. Her dribbling speed caught the ball on fire, and her dunks creaked the basketball hoops. The weight and force she used eventually cracked the back of the board in half but Madame said she would pay for her ‘coach’s’ mistake.

The woman was a goddess of the B-ball court. Smaller in the bust than Madame but with an ass you could bounce a quarter off and legs that looked like they could snap a man in two; the strange unknown Rabbit proved to be a remarkable opposite to Madame. Fiercer, more daring, and a perfect shot for action pieces, where as Madame was able the play the slower, clumsier, trainee character. The photos were some of the hottest the magazine had ever seen, and the copies flew off the shelves.

‘Red hot match; tied game 69v69. Madame meets an equal in Lolli Bunny.’ Read the front page. The rabbit had taken to keeping a lollipop in her mouth during the entire shoot and seemed to favor the stage name. And the net was a buzz with rumors of a ‘shower stall’ photo section between the two.

Specs for his part, was thrilled and annoyed. Lola was on his list of possible targets but further down the line. She’d be able to cover some of the more…, dominate guests as his establishment. It would also help with legitimacy, seeing as Lolli and Madame could easily do model work together as a cover.

Still, Madame/Minnie had gone out of her way to recruit Lola with out his knowing. It wasn’t a scheme on her part, he had made sure the girls treated couldn’t turn against him like that though Lola would need a follow up treatment to so do. He just questioned why Madame had done so in the first place.

Perhaps he gave her a bit too much freedom? But regardless it was a win in his book. Specs would just have to keep a better eye on Madame along with tweaking the Infusion formula a little more. Still, Madame was still working to cover her tracks. Splicing just the right colors into the Infusion had led to Lola taking on a different color; from bright tan to a darker chocolate brown. This led to several comments on the court that day but Lola/Lolli loved the new look and would allow her to stay hidden a tad easier.

But that was another problem. Minnie was starting to experiment with Infusion on her own. She had asked for the extra muscle for the photoshoot but she had taken to ‘brewing’ Lola’s dose herself. Jessica mixed with Wonder Woman and a dash of a female wrestler or two; the last part being donated from the scenes of a few Scooby Doo crossover DVD movies. A potent mix that resulted in ‘bombshell athlete’ but it could have gone very badly.

He would have to check and stabilize Lola’s mix himself, and see if he can get Minnie reigned in. Or maybe it was Madame that Specs had to worry about. The personality shift wasn’t something he really understood; rather he hoped the mental blocks and programing he put in would keep them in line.

Still, there was some good in this. Madame had brought a list of possible targets that lived around Lola, and it was a rather interesting list. Some older girls, lost forgotten characters living due to online fame, and a few other has beens. Any one could be of use to him.

There was also the matter of the ‘geniuses’ suggestion Madame had slipped in. He could try to recruit someone just as clever as he was. Such a mind would allow him to focus on other tasks but given Madame’s freedom, did he want to go do that right now? And there was still the idea of going after some from of police officer to help cover his operations. Perhaps even a hero or another famous toon to vouch for him.

Specs sat in his office, thinking of his next move. Recruitment was still the next step; but for bodies, science, or security. That was the question.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I hadn't put this up. I wrote this last year and have been struggling with some massive doubts and writer's block. Lola debate(at time of writing) came about and thought "Hmmm might as well put it up".


End file.
